Daisy Johnson (Earth-199999)
Daisy Louise Johnson (Quake), formerly known as Skye, is an Inhuman, a genius-level hacker, and a S.H.I.E.L.D. operative. She was born to a doctor working in China and a leader of an Inhuman community but was taken away when her mother was seemingly killed by Hydra. Growing up an orphan, she adopted the name Skye and worked for the Rising Tide, putting her on S.H.I.E.L.D.'s radar. However, Phil Coulson recruited her for his team and appointed her as a consultant where she became a valued agent during the hunt for the Clairvoyant. After the events of the Hydra Uprising, she joined the rest of her team in going off the grid. Johnson was devastated when she learned that fellow agent Grant Ward was a Hydra operative, and she joined the team in defeating the Centipede Project and John Garrett. When Phil Coulson became the Director of S.H.I.E.L.D., Johnson went with him to begin rebuilding the organization. Working to stop Hydra eventually led to Johnson being reunited with her father. She discovered the alien-based origin of her mother's lineage and was exposed to the Terrigne mist, granting her Inhuman abilities. The activation of her abilities alerted the attention of other Inhumans, and Johnson was taken to Afterlife to help her better understand her powers. She was eventually reunited with her mother and later played a large role in the conflict between the reunified S.H.I.E.L.D. and the Inhumans. Assuming her birth name, Daisy Johnson became the first recruit and leader for the Secret Warriors. In that role, she began working with Alphonso Mackenzie to find new Inhumans and led the team in their battle against Hydra. During a mission, Hive took control of Johnson's mind and used her in his plan to conquer the world. For days, she acted as Hive's right-hand woman, until the Inhuman army they were building fell into a trap which resulted in Lash releasing her from Hive's control. The trauma of this combined with the heroic sacrifice of Lincoln Campbell led to Johnson leaving S.H.I.E.L.D. and becoming the vigilante known as Quake. During this time, she came across the mystical vigilante known as Ghost Rider, with whom she created an alliance to fight criminal organizations. The two later helped S.H.I.E.L.D. to find the dangerous Darkhold before Lucy Bauer would use it. She rejoined S.H.I.E.L.D. after defeating Eli Morrow. Continuing fighting the Watchdogs and their leader Anton Ivanov, Johnson discovered that her S.H.I.E.L.D. colleagues were kidnapped by Holden Radcliffe and Aida, so she and Jemma Simmons entered the Framework in order to find them. They succeeded and returned to the real world only to face the threat of the now living Aida. Johnson stopped Aida from using her for her ultimate goal, which led to Johnson and her teammates' arrest by the authorities. Relatives *Calvin Johnson (father) *Jiaying (mother, deceased) Powers and Abilities Powers Daisy Johnson is an Inhuman who achieved her genetic potential after undergoing Terrigenesis and gained superhuman powers. Vibration manipulation: Johnson gained the ability to manipulate and enhance vibrations which can produce effects, such as earthquakes and shockwaves, when she was exposed to the mist from the Terrigen crystals within the Diviner. According to Gordon Bellamy and Jiaying, she is able to sense and tap into the vibrational energy of everything around her. The vibrations are connected to her heart rate and, as a result, she can lose control of her powers whenever her heartbeat increases. Johnson's body is able to withstand enhancing and releasing intense vibrational waves, however attempting to forcefully internalize or hold back her powers will put and excessive strain on her body and may lead to internal injuries, such as ruptured veins, hair-line bone fractures, or other severe consequences, which requires her to use casts created by Jemma Simmons. When focused, her abilities extend to the point that she can create both force barriers and powerful concussive waves of sheer force. After learning about her powers from Jiaying, Johnson achieved greater control over her powers and no longer loses control of them. She first used them to cause a controlled avalanche and again to make several glasses of water ring, but ultimately ended up shattering them. In the attack on the Hydra base, Johnson effectively used her powers to blast away her enemies and was able to use them to jumpstart Lincoln Campbell's heart. During the opening of the War against the Inhumans, she made an attacking agent's gun explode and defeated Melinda May with a concussive blast. During the climax of the war, she was able to blast away Jiaying and knock a Quinjet into the sea, despite her life-force having been drained from her by Jiaying. A few months after the war, Johnson learned to project her waves in a more focused fashion, as when she blasted three men separately and sent an SUV spiraling down a street. She also learned how to focus her power to shatter materials, as when she used it to destroy the floor underneath Lash during their first confrontation, making him fall down to the floor below. Johnson was shown to be able to create platforms via blasts of vibrations, as shown when Rosalind Price was falling to her death. Since sound is the vibration of air molecules, Johnson is acute to sounds that other people cannot hear; when the Monolith was opened, Johnson heard sounds that Phil Coulson and Bobbi Morse did not. During her time under Hive's control, Johnson showed less restraint, if any, when using her powers. She killed Gideon Malick by crushing his head with shockwaves; when Malick had a vision of this happening, he initially mistakingly believed the killer to be Hive himself due to the sensation of being ripped apart from the inside. Soon after, she generated an earthquake via concussive blasts to heavily damage the Playground. At various points between this and her liberation at the hands of Lash, she restricted Leo Fitz's breathing, drained a Kree's spine, and attempted to cause Malick's heart to explode by internalizing an earthquake in his body. During her battle with Hive, she showed proficiency in using her power in close-quarters combat. After leaving S.H.I.E.L.D., Johnson had increased her level of control over her powers to the point of being able to target her vibrations with pinpoint accuracy, perform basic quasi-telekinetic feats, and use her shockwaves to propel herself in the air and cushion her falls, even falls from above high-rise buildings. Johnson's skill with her abilities has grown to the point where she can sense earthquakes before they come and absorb seismic vibrations to decrease an earthquake's force, although this causes a great amount of fatigue, both physical and mental. When the Playground was invaded by the Life-Model Decoys, she could sense that Jemma Simmons was not a decoy by sending vibrations through her body, which allowed Johnson to feel Simmons' bones. She was also able to concentrate shockwaves in her hands before releasing them, destroying Phil Coulson's LMD and Alphonso Mackenzie's LMD in the process. Abilities *'Master hacker:' Johnson is an accomplished computer hacker with a wide range of contacts through the RisingTide hacktivist group. On many missions, these skills were utilized for intelligence gathering and data interpretation. Phil Coulson put her in charge of the Clairvoyant mission because she "sees things in unique ways" and was a master at pattern recognition and analysis; in other words, she picks up on patterns that others do not notice. *'Thief:' She also had pickpocketing skills, managing to steal Michael Peterson's driving license in Los Angeles and a set of keys from an Italian train conductor without being noticed. *'Expert marksman:' Johnson's hesitation toward using firearms subsided following her training with Melinda May, as demonstrated by her using the Taser Projectile Launcher against Carl Creel and later as she used a sniper rifle against Donnie Gill. She displayed her impressive skills in conjunction with her close-range combat and tactical training, enabling her to take down several Hydra operatives with only a pistol. *'Expert martial artist:' Johnson was taught to fight by her supervision officer, using moves and skills comparable to May. She was able to have a prolonged battle with Agent 33, a person who gave May a good fight. After further training, she was able to disarm and defeat a skilled agent in battle. She displayed her impressive skills in conjunction with her marksmanship and tactical training, enabling her to take down several Hydra operatives with only a pistol and her combat training on two separate occasions. During the opening of the War against the Inhumans, she was able to effortlessly defeat a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent and hold her own against Melinda May for a time. Later, during the climax, she was able to defeat two out of five Alisha Whitley duplicates before being defeated by her superior numbers. A year following she was stated, following Bobbi Morse's resignation, that she was the only agent beside May, capable of taking out a room of Hydra agents, solo. She was able to briefly hold her own against a Kree Reaper, and with the aid of her power, was able to defeat him. As a testament of her skills, she was able to have a prolonged battle with Hive, who had the abilities of Grant Ward, a man who had rivaled both Melinda May and Bobbi Morse in combat, combining her skills in martial artist and vibrational powers in close combat. *'Expert spy:' Johnson is skilled in deception, as she managed to trick Grant Ward to reveal all he knew about her father, before S.H.I.E.L.D. transferred him into Christian Ward's custody. Even before her training, she was able to infiltrate a party hosted by Ian Quinn using her allegiance with the Rising Tide. *'Tactician:' Johnson learned to assess threats as she entered a location, scanning for exits and the type of weaponry the guards carry, even attempting to assess the personalities and skills of the people in her environment. Grant Ward commented on her ability she gained when he brought her to the Ponce de Leon Theatre. Category:Nuhumans Category:S.H.I.E.L.D. agents Category:Secret Warriors members Category:Earth-199999 Category:Americans